Storage of ammunition for guns is most advantageously done compactly so that more rounds can be stored in a given space. This is a particular concern in tanks where the storage space is limited. Likewise, the storage space of ammunition for guns utilized on ships as well as for guns utilized on land facilities is advantageously as compact as possible.
In ammunition storage for current production tanks, the ammunition is located in a compartment behind a ballistic door to protect the crew in case the stored ammunition is impacted by enemy projectiles. Such an arrangement requires the loader to open the door and remove the ammunition round from its particular compartment such that the loader must move between the gun and different locations during loading rather than being able to move in any constant cycle along the same path of motion for each loading and unloading step.
Prior art ammunition magazines noted by an investigation conducted for the present invention are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,800,056 Atherton, Jr. and 3,496,830 Sigrist et al.
Other non-analogous prior art references noted by the investigation mentioned above are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 426,890 Westphal; 1,081,238 Kukkuck; and 1,478,883 Barrow.